


Today’s Endless Skies

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A trip to Chicago brings about new possibilities.





	Today’s Endless Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLainaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/gifts).



> AU Week Prompt: An AU where you can use ANY point in canon as a jumping off point! Pre and post canon are always popular choices. How would Klaus have reacted to human!Caroline? Or, since our endgame IS coming, how do you see it going down.

Chicago was cooler than she’d thought it’d be. Pinning a napkin between her knees, Caroline took her first taste of the hot dog she’d bought off a vendor and hummed in approval. She’d been disappointed my deep dish pizza, but this was delicious. The tiny park she’d found in her search for lunch was a lovely break from the press of tourists on the busier streets, and she took another careful bite. The wind wasn’t what she’d expected, and the spring gusts threatened to dislodge bits of relish and the napkin.

The last two days had been a much needed change from the chaos of Whitemore, the crazy from the whole Augustine mess. Maybe later she’d feel guilty about the text messages she’d been ignoring, the tiny bit of compulsion that had gotten her a decent hotel room at the last minute during the busy Spring Break season. Another itty bitty compulsion had gotten her an eager concierge who set about getting her tickets to the local museums and aquarium, and those were stuffed into her backpack.  She had a list of places she wanted to see. Food she wanted to try. Pictures she wanted to take, before she had to go back to the grind of her education and friend’s expectations.

Adjusting the tinfoil, she’d just stuffed another bite into her mouth when a familiar voice cut into her thoughts. “Care to slide over, love?”

She nearly choked, and gropped for the water bottle beneath the bench with watering eyes. When she finally composed herself, Klaus had pressed his lips together in a clear sign of hiding a smile, and she glared at him. “What are you doing here?”

A faint smile ghosted across his lips the, and his gaze lowered to the bench she’d deliberately taken up too much space on. Caroline debated popping that knowing bubble and saying no, but her curiosity would drive her insane. So she juggled her backpack and lunch to make enough room for him to sit. It didn’t surprise that he chose to sit as close as possible, the heat of his thigh brushing hers as he settled. It did surprised her when he unwrapped his own hotdog, seemingly perfectly at ease.

Not a look she’d have associated with Klaus, but one that was weirdly appealing.

“Seriously though,” she jabbed him with lightly with an elbow, not fighting the flicker at satisfaction as she jostled his food. “This is Chicago.”

A sardonic glance from beneath his lashes. “I’m aware, Caroline.”

She set her teeth as he took a of bite his hotdog, her nose wrinkling instinctively at the sight of jalapenos. Gross. “No, seriously, this had better be a case of really weird serendipity, because if you followed me here I’m going to get mean.”

The gleam of laughter in his gaze almost hid the faint shadows under his eyes, and she wondered long he had to go without sleep to look tired. She’d heard a few rumors from Stefan about the awfulness that had gone down in New Orleans, had maybe followed started following New Orleans PD twitter account out of pure curiosity. Finding Klaus here instead of tangled in whatever supernatural shenanigans were still occurring was kind of huge shock.

Klaus didn’t seem bothered by her staring, and she pretended not to watch as his tongue snaked out across his lips. One brow arched as he tipped his head in her direction, unphased by her scrutiny. “I assure you, I was just as surprised to see you wandering the streets of Chicago as I imagine you were to see me.”

She weighed his words, decided she’d believe him. Elena had only texted her once or twice, and Caroline had already told Bonnie that she needed a few days of space. There was no reason for her friends to have been worried about her, and none of them would have clued Klaus in to her plans. “Okay, then why are you here?”

“Business,” Klaus said.

Caroline paused in mid bite, eyes narrowed. “Do I want to know?”

He smiled, dimples cutting deep. “Nothing of real import, love. You shouldn’t be bothered on your vacation.”

She nodded, and they ate in silence for the next few moments as Caroline tried not to let the heat of him distract her. It was strangely comfortable sitting on a park bench and eating lunch with Klaus. It was so different than any of her other encounters with him, and the ease of it was slightly alarming. Caroline had always assumed that the next time she’d see Klaus would be a little awkward. Men tended to look at you differently once they’d seen you naked, and she’d somehow doubted that a thousand years of living would curb that.

The way that Klaus unabashedly watched her eat did hold little flickers of that scalding possessiveness she’d grown somewhat accustomed to seeing, but there was no expectation in his eyes. Instead, posture was as relaxed as she’d ever seen him, even though she knew he was tracking and cataloging every possible threat around him. It was likely that talking with Klaus on neutral territory would be a strain on her self control, but she found she didn’t want him to leave.

It was… nice.

“Why Chicago?” he murmured once she’d balled up the foil, water bottle crinkling in her hand as she finished it off. She looked at him in question and he glanced around before his gaze returned to her, nothing but curiosity on his face. “I’d have thought New York or L.A. would be more to your tastes.”

“Thought about it,” she said slowly, leaning back against the bench to enjoy the sunshine, ignoring that the move pushed her leg that much closer to his. “Seemed a bit predictable.”

Klaus mimicked her position, one booted foot crossing across the other. “Oh?”

Caroline considered how much she wanted to tell him, weighing her options. She knew it unlikely that Klaus would judge her, would even likely be a decent sounding board for the discontent she found herself wrestling with. Too good of one, really. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for that kind of honesty, not yet.

Tipping her head back, she sighed and watched a small child chase a balloon. “I just needed a break.”

Klaus was silent for several moments, clearly considering how best to respond to that statement. Finally he nodded, fingers laced across the flatness of his abdomen. “I can’t say that I blame you, love. Your friends are exactly what I’d consider restful.”

She rolled her eyes. “Really?”

He ignored the bite in her tone. “Tell me, what does Caroline Forbes do when she decides to spread her wings?”

Caroline shrugged, a small amused smile curling her lips. “Oh you know, the normal touristy things. Museums. Food. Getting lost on the loop. Maybe the Aquarium.”

“Sounds delightful,” he drawled.

She snorted, knowing full well that the Aquarium would be a nightmare for Klaus. So many people, the screaming children a constant clatter with his ears. Still, it wouldn’t do any good to let him think that she actually cared. “Why? Interested in seeing some dolphins do tricks?”

“Hardly,” Klaus said disdainfully. His head angled in her direction, eyes gone dark and tempting, tongue sliding across his bottom lip. “However, if you’d be interested in a few of the more… lesser known sights, I’d be happy to show you.”

She held herself still, refusing to show the shiver that threatened to roll down her spine at the rumble in his words. There was a wealth of invitations in his eyes, and she shouldn’t feel so breathless at just a few words. Refusing to let herself be dragged into the memories of the last time he’d been so closer, she cleared her throat. Particularly when she was pretty sure she might have a chance to reenact them, if she wanted too.

“I’ve got pretty high standards about touristy things, Klaus,” Caroline returned playfully, both brows arching. “Is this business of yours going to interrupt?”

He waved a hand, gaze dipping to trace the lines of her smile with his eyes. “I’m all yours.”

It was a loaded statement, and she refused to look beneath the surface, for the hints of gravel in his voice. Scraping her teeth over her lip, she poked the solid muscle of his bicep. “I get to change my mind if you’re boring.”

He caught her hand, flattened her palm against the hot muscle, his smile a wicked tease. “Not an accusation that I’ve had laid at my feet before, but I suppose there is a first time for everything. Feel free to offer suggestions.”

Looking heavenward for patience at the casual arrogance in his words, she still let him pull her to her feet. They discarded their trash, headed for the intersection they’d approved earlier. Klaus didn’t do anything like reach for her hand, but there was no doubt from the closeness of his body language they he was with her and it was another revelation that she didn’t mind that either.

“How long are you in Chicago?”

A quick, heated glance as they moved across the street. “I suppose that depends on you.”

Caroline considered that and decided that this Spring Break had the potential to be a lot more fun than she’d anticipated.


End file.
